In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.
Additive manufacturing processes, also known as “three-dimensional (3D) printing”, enable the production of e.g. plastic or metal objects, which are designed beforehand on the computer in form of CAD data. The additive manufacturing of a large metallic structural component of a vehicle, such as a bionic fin of an aircraft may be time-consuming.